


Dinnerware Dilemma

by kenim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, coldflash - Freeform, neighbor fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenim/pseuds/kenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>–Prompt: Person 1(Barry) is having the family over for dinner, but he only has one of everything (plate, fork, cup, etc.) So he visits his neighbor, Person 2 (Snart), in hopes to borrow some dinnerware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinnerware Dilemma

It was, without a doubt, embarrassing. Barry Allen had moved into his new apartment several weeks ago, about two months perhaps, and still hadn’t gone out and splurged on the necessities. Sure he had opted for the fastest available internet and a mini-fridge next to the couch, but going out and buying throw pillows and patterned rugs had never really occurred to him. Now his family and friends had decided to come for dinner, and while Cisco had been perfectly amused with the beer fridge and bean bag chairs, Barry knew he wasn’t going to get off so easily with Iris or Caitlin. Or Joe, for that matter.

And maybe the throw pillows weren’t so important, and maybe they could take off their shoes since there wasn’t a Welcome! mat to wipe their feet on, but having only one plate and one cup wasn’t going to fly for a family dinner. Even after Barry had used that super fast internet connection to Google dinners in different cultures he couldn’t find a proper excuse to have everyone eat off of their laps. And so here he stood, across the hall from his own door, starring at his neighbors front door.

Tentatively he knocked on the door, eyes averting to his feet as he heard rustling from inside, followed by the click of the knob twisting. “Uh, hi, I moved in next door a few months ago, and I, well, my names Barry, and-”

“We’ve already met.” With a sudden shock of realization Barry snapped his attention to the man in the doorway. Barry’s speed carried him a few steps back before the other man had even finished the sentence.

“Wha- Snart? You live here?” 

“It is much nicer than the evil lair I lived in previously.” Snart offered dryly, though amused. “You should really get to know your neighbors better, seeing that you have a secret identity.”

“Riiight.” Barry drawled, before the two fell into silence. Well, this was awkward. Barry knew that Snart had been working to do some decent things in his life, that he’d been off time traveling and had almost died for the sake of his companions, but that fact that he was standing here, next to where Barry *lived* sent a shiver down his spine.

“Did you just come over to gawk, or did you need something?”

“Oh, right.” Barry felt heat on his cheeks as he continued. “I, um, I’m having everyone over for dinner tonight, but I don’t have any plates.”

“…You don’t have any plates?”

“Or silverware. Or cups.”

Snart was starring at Barry with a mixture of utter disbelief and amusement, and for a moment Barry thought the door was going to close in his face. Then it opened wider, and Snart stepped inside, gesturing for Barry to follow. 

It was surreal, being inside Snart’s apartment. It wasn’t heavily decorated, but he did have throw pillows. The smell of a slow-cooker pot roast filled the dwelling, and Barry found himself taking a deep breath. Surprisingly it felt like a regular old place to live- There was a couch-side table with a lamp and some pictures, and the Walking Dead was paused on the television. “How many place settings do you need?”

“Let me see… About four? Maybe five to be safe.” Snart nodded, stepping behind the small half-wall and into the kitchen area. Barry wondered over to the table next to the couch, glancing down at the pictures placed there. The one that caught his eye was a picture of a young Leonard Snart. He had thick black hair that sat curled on top of his head, and he was grinning from ear to ear. In his arms he cradled a small baby, who Barry assumed was Lisa since she had those same dark curls even though she looked less than a month old. Sitting on the couch next to them was a beautiful African American woman, who had her arm draped around Snart’s shoulders. 

“Snooping, are we?”

Barry wasn’t phased as Snart called him out, stepping back into view with a stack of dinnerware in his arms. “Who is that?”

Snart looked as though he wasn’t going to answer, then changed his mind. “That’s my Mother.”

“Oh.” Barry smirked, turning his attention back to Snart. “Nice fro, by the way.”

“Thanks. I think I might grow it out again.” Barry laughed, crossing the room and taking the plates from Snart as they made their way to the door. 

“Whatever happened to her?” 

“Barry you came here to borrow my plates, not find out my villain origin story.” 

“True. But you know what happen to my family, so-”

“She died that year and I went to juvie and met Mick. Fast forward a few decades and I’m now handing off a stack of plates to my arch-nemesis.”

“I’m also your neighbor.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“I have one more question.” Snart raised a brow as Barry stood in the hallway, balancing the stack of plates and silverware. “Iris wants chicken marsala for dinner..”

“And?”

“And do you know what “marsala” is?”


End file.
